L'amour sauve de la mort
by Margaux.R
Summary: Quand l'amour est assez fort pour sauver d'une mort stupide... HGDM


_C'est une de mes premières fics... Ce n'est pas ma préférée, mais je l'aime bien... Normal, c'est mon couple favori, qui "joue" dedans.._**

* * *

**

**oOo** L'amour sauve de la mort** oOo**

**°°O°°**

Perchée au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, la jeune femme contemplait le parc de Poudlard.

Le feuillage des arbres, d'un vert émeraude, étincelait sous la lune, donnant à la Forêt Interdite, un autre éclat. Le lac formait une tâche argentée sur ce paysage nocturne.

Elle étendit les bras comme pour s'envoler. Harry et Ron lui racontaient sans cesse, les plaisirs exaltants qu'ils ressentaient en jouant au Quidditch.

Etait-ce cela monter sur un balai, monter si haut et voir le monde différemment ? Avec sérénité ?

Oui, elle était calme et sereine, bien que sachant les répercussions que causerait son acte. Qu'importe les réactions de ses amis. Là, à présent, elle voulait foncer en piquer comme sur un balai, foncer dans le lac et ne jamais remonter.

Cette nuit, Hermione Granger voulait mourir.

Mourir sans regrets, sans remords.

Elle voulait rejoindre ses parents, injustement assassinés quelques mois plus tôt.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Le vent caressa son visage.

- Granger ?

Sa voix avait retenti. Ce faible murmure interrogateur était parvenu à ses oreilles.

Hermione serra fort les paupières. Aucunes larmes ne devaient céder le barrage. Elle se l'interdisait.

- Granger ?

De nouveau, un murmure. Angoissé.

- Que veux-tu, Malefoy ?

Les paroles claquèrent. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Hermione se retourna et le regarda.

Drago Malefoy lui faisait face.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Chocolat contre Acier. Or contre Argent. Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Le regard de la jeune femme affichait une détermination sans borne et une profonde tristesse, ce qui ébranla Drago.

- Que fais-tu, Granger ?

Aucune réponse.

Hermione se détourna de lui et fixa de nouveau le lac. Si rassurant à l'extérieur, mais glacé et noir à l'intérieur. Elle frissonna en se souvenant des paroles de Harry, quelques jours plutôt.

"Ne te fis jamais aux apparences, Mione, avait annoncé le Survivant. Face à la mine déboussolée de la sorcière, il avait ajouté : c'est comme dans les contes moldus. Pomme appétissante mais empoisonnée, maison en pâtisserie mais ensorcelée… Une jolie femme peut se révéler la pire des Harpies. Souviens-en toi. Rassurant et ensuite effrayant."

Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Drago s'était approché. Il la fixait intensément, essayant de lire ce que cachaient ses prunelles dorées…

- C'est de ma faute ?

Hermione sursauta et le regarda.

- Oui.

Drago s'était attendu à cette réponse. Mais pas dites ainsi.

- Tu ne sais pas, Malefoy, le mal que tu m'as fait, chuchota la jeune femme. Tu ne connais pas la souffrance que j'ai endurée…

Elle plongea à nouveau dans le gris de ses yeux.

- Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai du vivre avec ta haine et tes insultes, continua-t-elle. J'ai vu disparaître tour à tour, mes amis, ma famille. Mais toi, Malefoy, tu ne connais pas tout ça. Richesse et Pouvoir, voilà ta devise. Tu ne possèdes que ça. Mais ces mots ne font pas de quelqu'un, un homme. La plus grande magie, tu ne la connais pas. Amour, Amitié, Joie, Tristesse, Deuil… Tous ces sentiments sont humains. Voilà la grande question. Drago Malefoy est-il vraiment humain ? A-t-il déjà ressentit autre chose que la haine et l'hypocrisie ?

- Me crois- tu réellement dépourvu de tout cela ?

Les paroles de Hermione avaient eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il savait qu'elle le détestait. Mais l'entendre de sa propre bouche, de sa propre voix… Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser sa question. Il voulait une réponse.

Malheureusement, Hermione ne sembla même pas avoir entendu son intervention. Elle regarda le ciel avant de poursuivre.

- Sais-tu que le ciel est un cimetière ?

Drago ne s'offusqua pas de ce changement de sujet.

- Le plus vieux et le plus grand cimetière au monde. Chaque étoile correspond à un homme.

A présent, elle parlait plus pour elle-même.

- L'Etoile de Sirius, murmura-t-elle en tendant le doigt vers la plus brillante des étoiles. Celles autour de lui doivent être les parents de Harry. Et peut-être aussi Dumbledore. J'espère qu'ils ont prit mes parents avec eux.

Drago sursauta. Ainsi les parents de Hermione étaient décédés. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ai plus répondu à aucunes de ses insultes et que ses deux amis l'ai entouré d'affection.

- Autre chose que je n'ai jamais compris.

Elle tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Pourquoi me hais-tu ?

Le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade, mais il s'efforça de garder un visage impassible.

Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait peur ? Comment lui dire qu'il se cachait derrière un masque pour rester intouchable ? Comment lui avouer qu'elle avait réussi, là où toutes les autres avaient échoué ?

Il allait poser une question mais elle le devança.

- J'étais prête à te pardonner.

Son cœur fit un bond.

- Je t'ai vu l'année dernière, pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi. Je t'ai observé de nombreuses fois, écouté ce que tu racontais. C'est moi, qui ai dit à Dumbledore que tu préparais quelque chose sur ordre de Voldemort. Que tu ne le voulais pas. Que tu aimais ta mère. Je t'ai défendu discrètement devant les hypothèses de Harry et Ron. Moi encore, qui ai demandé au Professeur McGonagall, de te reprendre au collège. Ne fais pas cette tête! Ce n'est pas si grave d'être entièrement redevable à une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Drago avait blêmi devant la tirade de Hermione.

- Harry, Ron et moi savons que tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore. Que tu as hésité. Je l'ai dit à MacGonagall. Mais les garçons ne le savent pas. J'étais prête à te pardonner, répéta-t-elle. A demander à Harry de te laisser une autre chance…

Il y eut un long silence. Très long silence. Drago n'y croyait toujours pas. Et pourtant… Tout concordait…

- Mais depuis cette après-midi, j'ai compris que j'avais tort. Tu m'as tellement blessé… Tu n'imagines pas…

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa, mais elle ne pleura pas.

- Crois-tu que j'ai un cœur ?

Il voulait être sur qu'elle le détestait, sur pour ensuite l'oublier et repartir.

Hermione tarda à donner sa réponse. Oui ou Non ? Non ou Oui ?

- Tu en as un, mais tu ne sais pas encore t'en servir.

- Pourquoi encore ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Ils étaient toujours face à face.

- Tu vas sauter ?

Pourquoi était-ce lui qui lui posé toutes ces questions? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre?

- Tu as pensé à tes amis ?

Elle cligna des paupières. Ses amis. Elle y avait songé. Plus qu'il ne semblait le croire.

- Comment Potter va faire sans sa Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Et Weasley ? Il ne pourra plus se disputer, il va s'ennuyer… Je crois avoir raison de dire que tu vas leur manquer…

Elle aurait voulu le faire taire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

- Et aussi Londubat ! Comment va-t-il faite sans toi pour lui souffler en Potions? Et pense au vieux cœur de McGonagall. Elle risque d'avoir une attaque en sachant que son élève adorée est partie.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et regarda le petit sourire triste sur le visage de la sorcière.

- Et moi ? Je vais faire quoi sans ma meilleure ennemie ?

Hermione se figea. Il avait annoncé ça avec une telle douceur… Elle ne put se contenir davantage. Doucement, les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux pour les retenir. Elle sursauta en sentant une main dans la sienne. Elle regarda sa main gauche. Drago la tenait. Il tira pour faire descendre la sorcière. Puis, il la serra contre lui tandis que ses pleurs redoublaient.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Désolé de t'avoir insulté une fois de plus. Sache que je ne te hais pas. Pas au fond de moi. Je ne t'ai jamais hais… En première année, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai ressenti un petit pincement au cœur… Mais quand je t'ai vu allé à Gryffondor, et ensuite être ami avec Potter… Je… J'ai été… Jaloux…

Il avait hésité avant de lui avouer.

- Et toi, je t'ai insulté et détesté parce que… Parce que j'avais peur… Peur de ce que tu m'avais fait…

Il se tu. Contre lui, Hermione avait cessé de pleurer et l'écoutait attentivement.

- Me croiras-tu, Hermione, quand je te dirai que je suis désolé?

Hermione sursauta. C'était la première fois que le sorcier prononçait son prénom. Mais Drago était habitué à sentir ce mot sur sa bouche, après l'avoir maintes fois répété, dans le secret de la nuit.

- Je te crois, Drago, dit-elle, en savourant à son tour ce nom qui lui était interdit de prononcer.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Qui aurait cru que le Prince des Serpentard prendrais dans ses bras la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout des Gryffondor ?

- Crois-tu que tu pourras m'aider ?

- A quoi? Murmura Hermione en levant la tête pour croiser s on regard.

- A m'aider à être humain. A être quelqu'un d'aimer et non pas craint.

- Je t'aiderai Drago, mais ça ne sera pas facile. Harry te tient pour responsable de la mort de Dumbledore et te hais encore plus…

- c'est Dumbledore qui m'a ouvert les yeux… Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort.

- Que veux-tu alors?

- Etre avec toi.

Lentement, il baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, dans un tendre baiser.

- Je t'aime Hermione Granger, et ce depuis le premier jour.

Elle rit de bonheur, avant de nouveau l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime aussi Drago Malefoy.

Et là sous le regard du ciel, et des défunts assis sur les étoiles, le cœur mort de Drago Malefoy se réveilla. Et deux être complètement différents, s'allièrent contre le mal.

Gryffondor avec Serpentard.

Sang-de-Bourbe avec Sang-Pur.

Entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'une infime barrière.

Franchie pas Drago et Hermione, que tout opposent, mais que l'amour unit.

* * *

_Voili, voilou, un DM/HG de plus... Je ne me lasserais jamais d'écrire de OS sur eux... Bisous._


End file.
